


Cross-dressing violinist

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, cross-dressing, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akihiko comes home to find Ugetsu with a black wig and a skirt. They fuck.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Cross-dressing violinist

“I’m home! Uget-“ Akihiko paused staring at the woman lying on Ugetsu’s bed, the rise of her back suggested the woman was sleep for a while, her body encaged by the thin blanket. 

“Really, now? and I thought you’d be kind enough to spare women from your heartbreaks.” Akihiko remarked, sighing as he removed his bags from his shoulder, and began to process some coffee for himself. 

“I have no interest in women Aki, I thought you’d know by now.” 

Akihiko jumped, abruptly turning back as he stared incredously at Ugetsu’s sinful smile. The latter proped himself on his elbows, twirling a strand of the black extensions around his finger, simply smiling like that. 

Akihiko scoffed, “So, this is your new kink now? To dress up as a woman?” 

Ugetsu shrugged, “My new toy said I’d look pretty with long hair. Turns out I like it too.” 

Akihiko’s mind flashed the cutest image of Haruki— one where his hair was open and fluffy, with the latter blushing over something he’d teased about. 

He shook his head, looking at Ugetsu’s playful smile, as the violinist turned around to lay on his stomach now, showing off the slim-white of his back, the bruises on his ass, the love bites on his neck. What a fucking tease. 

Akihiko turned back, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his dick, trying to numb his mind over the churning of the coffee machine. 

“I wore a skirt.” Ugetsu announces playful. 

“What?” 

Ugetsu smiles, and turns over the pick up a piece of fabric from the floor—a fucking skirt. A high school style skirt. 

“This..” Ugetsu waved the dark skirt “..was his sister’s” 

He must’ve made a face, for Ugetsu chuckled, “Yeah I know fucking weirdo, but the sex is good.”

“That’s all you ever want huh?” Akihiko remarked, turning around as more and more blood rushes to his cheeks and dick. A skirt— a fucking skirt! He was cross dressing and looking hot while doing it, not to mention for someone else. While he’s never bother to light a cigarette for Akihiko in return. 

Ugetsu on the other hand, smiled, a very genuine smile, knowing he’d won. His motive? To provoke, to awaken.

“I was waiting for you.” 

Akihiko barked a short ugly chuckle, “No you weren’t. Stop acting coy, where your clothes.”

“..or we could have fun?” 

The taller man turned around abruptly, feigned offence (perhaps slight offence?) painting his features. His brows furrowed, “I am not one of your man-whores. Not anymore.” 

“Oh? So you admit you were once?” Ugetsu teased. 

Akihiko chose to ignore him, pouring the brewed coffee into a boring white mug. 

Ugetsu remarks further, “You have disgustingly high level of pride y’know? It’s nauseating.”

Akihiko looked back, finally, and surprise joins into his train of emotions when he sees Ugetsu pick up the skirt and the abandoned shirt, wearing it again while combing the dark extensions— looking like a fucking girl. 

Ugetsu stood up, walking up to Akihiko, and pressing their bodies together, standing on his tiptoes he entangled his arms around Akihiko’s neck, lips hovering the other’s. 

Akihiko’s arms instinctively went around Ugetsu’s waist, being the shorter prodigy closer to him, as they began to kiss softly, shyly, slowly getting messier. 

“Remove the wig” Akihiko spoke in between. 

“Oh?” Ugetsu wondered aloud, but complying nonetheless as he carefully removed the extensions. 

Akihiko didn’t bother to reply, lifting Uegtsu’s legs asking for them to be entangled around his waist.

They aren’t wrong when they say sex with a particular someone feels like a drug at times. No matter how many times Ugetsu pushes him away, no matter how much he enjoys Haruki’s crush on him, no matter the many men Ugetsu sleeps with like a whore, Akihiko’s drug would always be Ugetsu. 

Akihiko moves them to their bed as Ugetsu entangles himself on his shoulders, as the man begins to kiss his neck, saliva, teeth, tongue, none he spared as he began to devour his flesh like beast. 

The sensitivity and the intimacy between them had always ridden itself as a point of pleasure. Something as small as a kiss wanted to present itself as loud moans and groans of pleasure from the both. 

Akihiko’s hands lift the skirt, as his fingers reach down to Ugetsu’s hole, still leaking cum from the previous man. 

Akihiko moves to whisper into Ugetsu’s ear, “Whore” and Ugetsu smiles.

His fingers thrust into Ugetsu’s hole, harshly, enough to almost hurt. But Ugetsu can take it. He knows Ugetsu can. 

Ugetsu’s palm began to stroke Akihiko’s length. It was impressive enough for what it’s worth. Ugetsu’s had bigger and thicker but Akihiko had a secret— he had a technique. Fewer men actually bothered to perfect their techinique, but Akihiko was a god in the way he moved. 

“Getting impatient?” The bastard teased. 

Ugetsu’s smirked, “Rather, it seems you’re the one whose getting impatient Aki” 

Akihiko’s hands gripped Ugetsu’s slim waist, bringing his body forward, manhandling him the way he knew Ugetsu loved— and he knew, he knew Ugetsu liked it the way he yelped. 

“I wanna eat you out first. Fish out the come” 

Ugetsu furiously shook his head, “Shut up and enter.” 

Akihiko complied, for once, and thrusted slowly at first, hearing Ugetsu trying to muffle the little moans he wanted to scream, and oh yes, he’ll make him scream. 

He began to thrust in that sex-god-way he did and made it harder for Ugetsu to keep his lips sewed. 

Akihiko increased his pace once the two got comfortable and began to twirl and twist Ugetsu’s pink buds making the smaller man move his arms onto Akihiko’s trying to stop the motion of the slim, skilled fingers over his chest. 

“Too much for pretty, rich boy?” 

“S-Shut up and move faster. G-God, why are you good at this?” 

“Darling it’s your other men who’re bad at fucking you hard and good the way you want. They don’t know what rich boy wants do they? Son of politician, grandson of diplomat, but look at you, a whore in bed.” 

Akihiko felt satisfied seeing the furious scarlet cover Ugetsu’s body. He loved it, loved the dirty talk, but never tried to stop, never argued about it and never brought it up. It was a secret kink, a secret, dirty kink. 

Akihiko began to get Ugetsu’s off with his other palm, finally leaving the latter’s chest alone but swatted Ugetsu’s palms when he tried to get himself off. 

“Play with your tits, babe” 

Ugetsu bit his lip trying to stop a retort and instead nodded and began to grope and tease himself. 

“Yeah, good, you’re so close, god, look at you.” 

And Ugetsu did come. Hard and erotic in the way his waist arched upwards and he screamed loudly, the white cum painting his chest. 

“Dear lords those men really don’t do your pretty body any justice do they? Look at how hard you came.” 

Ugetsu doesn’t answer and lays there, head still in the after effects of the dopamine that shot through his blood, body twitching and numb. 

Akihiko doesn’t stop though, and finally finished himself inside Ugetsu, moaning and groaning loudly as he thrusts through his orgasm making the cum deep out through Ugetsu’s hole. 

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” Ugetsu lays his head on Aki’s shoulder as they listen to a few sample recordings Given had played the day before.

Akihiko turns his head, staring into Ugetsu’s big brown eyes— so young and bright yet so hurt. So painful. 

“Of course, I was” Akihiko replies like it’s obvious. Like Ugetsu is still his.

Ugetsu laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> because there aren’t enough fics of them fucking.


End file.
